Un cambio de caminos
by darkkmisttery
Summary: Hermione deja a Ron. Aparece la oportunidad de un viaje escolar que por culpa de las ganas de Merlín ahora tiene que compartir con Malfoy. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Podrán llegar a un acuerdo? HG&DM Romance :  espero que les guste. Dejem reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia en la que se desarrollan. Espero que les guste.

Capítulo 1: El nuevo aviso.

Como siempre, era un nuevo año en Hogwarts, esta vez el séptimo para el trío dorado. La situación en el Mundo Mágico era de total paz en cuando Lord Voldemort fue vencido por Harry Potter y ahora los jóvenes magos se disponían a cursar el último año con tranquilidad.

En aquellos momentos, Hermione se hallaba sentada en el Gran Salón, cenando junto a Harry, Ron y Ginny como todos los días. Ya habían pasado unos meses de clases y no habían sido los mejores para la joven.

Luego que la guerra terminara, el año anterior, Ron y ella habían comenzado a salir formalmente y aún seguían aunque con peleas constantes. Hermione ya se estaba cansando de darle tantas oportunidades después de casa pelea y de no poder terminar con aquella relación que la estaba consumiendo.

- Ya, Hermione. Deja de apretar el tenedor o lo terminarás por romper- susurró la voz de Ginny a su lado.

La castaña miró su mano y vio el tenedor de metal doblado casi por la mitad. Lo soltó con brusquedad, llamando la atención de Harry frente a ella, pero no le importó, solo quería que Ron dejara de mirar tan descaradamente a la idiota de Parvati Patil que desde el otro lado de la mesa le sonreía tan tontamente.

- ¡Míralo! El muy idiota cree que no me doy cuenta- dijo Hermione en voz baja-. Esto ya no lo soportaré más.

Estaba a punto de hablarle a Ron, cuando Minerva McGonagall, la nueva directora de Hogwarts después de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape en manos de Lord Voldemort, llamó la atención de los alumnos golpeando con su varita una taza de cristal, haciendo que el sonido sea más fuerte con un hechizo.

- Queridos alumnos, este año tenemos un evento muy especial en asociación con la Escuela de Magia de Salem- un murmullo se formó y fue incrementando, por lo que la directora tuvo que pedir silencio-. El proyecto será que los estudiantes con mejores notas ganarán dos semanas de vacaciones junto a los estudiantes de Salem- un general abucheo no se hizo esperar por parte de los jóvenes que tenían bajas calificaciones-. Silencio señores que aún no he terminado. Por ello, a partir de mañana y durante el período de las primeras evaluaciones, sacaremos los mejores diez promedios de los años sexto y séptimo. Ahora vayan a sus Salas Comunes y prepárense para ello. Buenas noches.

Lo que antes era un murmullo se convirtió en griterío cuando McGonagall terminó de hablar. Entre quejas por parte de los más chicos y emoción de los más grandes, todos los prefectos llevaron a los alumnos a sus habitaciones.

- Seguramente tú irás. En cambio nosotros tendremos que estudiar- dijo Ron a Hermione.

Se encontraban junto a Harry y Ginny en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, en los sillones frente a la chimenea.

- Yo creo que lo lograrán si se lo proponen- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa que no destellaba ninguna alegría.

- Pero nos ayudarás, ¿verdad, amor?- añadió su novio tomándola de la cintura para acercarla a él.

Hermione se alejó de él y lo miró ofendida. Siempre era lo mismo.

- No, Ron. Esta vez tendrás que arreglártelas solo, yo también tengo que estudiar.

- Vamos, Hermy. Tú eres una sabelotodo, no te cuesta nada echarnos una mano y aprobar tu también- dijo el joven como si fuera algo obvio.

Harry y Ginny a pesar de estar acostumbrados a sus peleas, se dieron cuenta de que su amigo se había pasado de la raya y lo miraron con los ojos como platos. Hermione apretó los dientes para no gritar.

- Mira Weasley- dijo parándose y señalándolo con el dedo-. Puedo esperar de cualquiera esto, pero no del que supuestamente es mi novio. Esto no va más.

La castaña dio las buenas noches a Harry y Ginny y luego se retiró antes de que Ron dijera algo.

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos del segundo piso yendo, casi corriendo, a las carteleras del Hall donde, después de un mes de arduo estudio, publicarían los nombres de quienes habían ganado. Pero Merlín no le jugaba una buena pasada y quiso que se cruzase con el único idiota que parecía existir solo para hacerle la vida imposible.

- Hola, Granger. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Si cualquiera lo hubiese preguntado uno creería que lo dice con preocupación pero el tono de su voz detonaba sarcasmo.

- Como si te importara, Malfoy- dijo enfrentándolo con la barbilla en alto.

El joven rubio rió y caminó junto a ella por aquel pasillo desierto.

- Pues ya ves que sí- contestó sin perder su tono de siempre.

- ¿Por qué diablos me sigues?- preguntó Hermione al notar al chico a su lado más cerca de lo normal para ser un anti-sangre sucia.

- No te estoy siguiendo. Yo también voy para allí- refutó con fingida ofensa.

Hermione bajó por las escaleras y cuando Malfoy se dispuso a hacer lo mismo una de ellas se movió, llevándolo al lado contrario de donde la castaña estaba yendo. Ella rió y apresuró el paso hacia el Hall.

En una pizarra que levitaba mágicamente se podía leer lo siguiente:

"Los alumnos ganadores del viaje son:

Séptimo año 

Hermione Granger

Draco Malfoy

Harry Potter

Theodore Nott

Susan Abbey

Sexto año

Darian Alexander

Luna Lovegood

Alison Chase

Bryan Haden

Ginevra Weasley

Mañana deberán presentarse en la estación de Hogsmeade donde los tutores asignados los esperarán"

Su satisfacción creció al ver los resultados. Ginny, Harry y Luna también lo habían logrado.

- Bien hecho, Granger- susurró la voz de Malfoy en su oído.

Hermione se sobresaltó del susto y giró a verlo. Estaban separados por escasos centímetros y el olor a menta mezclado con el olor del roble le chocó de frente.

- Igualmente, Malfoy- dijo ella sonrojada.

La castaña miró los ojos grises del joven t lentamente se alejó de él caminando de espaldas mientras con el pulgar señalaba la pizarra tras ella.

- Aunque la próxima vez tendrás que esforzarte- agregó la joven con una sonrisa por saber que había logrado un mejor promedio que Malfoy.

- Veremos quién ríe la próxima- asintió él caminando para el lado opuesto.

Hermione se quedó mirándolo sorprendida, esperando un insulto de parte del rubio pero nada llegó.

Al volver a la Sala Común esa tarde, encontró a Harry y Ginny mirándola con una sonrisa. Parecía que ya se habían enterado de los resultados del concurso. Alguien chocó su hombro y al darse vuelta se encontró con Lavander Brown que iba agarrada como una garrapata de Ron. La joven sonrió triunfante, una sonrisa que parecía la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, aquel cuento muggle. Sin embargo, la castaña le correspondió con una sonrisa falsa, se encogió de hombros mostrándole que no le interesaba y siguió caminando hacia sus amigos dejando a Lavander ardiendo de rabia.

- ¿Qué le pasa a esa?- preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡A quién le importa!- dijo Ginny viendo como su amiga se sentaba frente a ellos- ¡Nos vamos de viaje!

Las chicas chillaron de felicidad dejando a Harry casi sordo.

- Oigan, chicos. ¿Ron no les ha dicho nada?- preguntó Hermione cabizbaja.

- Luego de que pelearan él insistió en ir a buscarte, pero nosotros no lo dejamos- dijo Harry hablando por primera vez. La castaña lo miró confundida.

- Escúchanos, Hermy, él no te hacía bien y sabíamos que si él hablaba contigo, volverías a caer- explicó Ginny afligida.

La joven aún no entendía, ¿cómo ellos podían creer que ella caería otra vez? Está bien, admitía que muchas veces habían vuelto por las súplicas de él, pero porque nunca habían cortado realmente. Además, ella podía decidir sobre su propia vida y si Ron le insistía era su decisión volver o no. Pero no dijo nada, a pesar de todo, sabía que lo hacían por ella.

- Él está enojado con nosotros por haber ganado y él no, así que no nos habla- prosiguió Harry con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno, basta, cambiemos de tema- cortó Hermione tratando de aliviar la situación-. Ginny, tienes que ayudarme a empacar.

- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

- McGonagall dijo que mañana y que estaremos allí todas las vacaciones de Navidad y Año Nuevo. Serían más o menos, unas dos semanas- explicó la castaña.

- ¡Aaahh!- gritó la pelirroja volviendo a ensordecer a Harry- ¡Vámonos ya!

En segundos tomó a Hermione por el brazo y corrió escaleras arriba casi arrastrando a su amiga. Entraron en el cuarto que ellas compartían ya que Hermione siendo Premio Anual le pidió a McGonagall un cuarto para ellos dos.

- Vamos, Gin. Cálmate.

La pelirroja iba de aquí para allá tirando ropa sobre una maleta que estaba en la cama.

- No puedo, Hermy. ¡Me estás diciendo que nos vamos mañana!- dijo la muchacha exaltada sin dejar de moverse.

Y así siguieron todo el día hasta la hora de la cena donde McGonagall siguió dando noticias.

- Felicitaciones a los alumnos ganadores. Por si no lo saben, mañana a las ocho de la mañana los tutores asignados para el viaje los esperan en la estación de Hogsmeade donde se les revelará el destino y todo lo que el viaje conlleva.

Los diez integrantes del concurso brillaban de emoción y muchos se felicitaban entre sí.


	2. Chapter 2

Mil gracias por los reviews, es la primer historia que publico y sinceramente tenía mucho miedo de hacerlo. Gracias también a mi hermana que me banca en mis horas de escritura y aporta un poco de su humor e imaginación para que pueda hacerla agradable para ustedes. Por favor, síganme escribiendo : )

Capítulo 2: ¿A dónde vamos?

7:30 am. Todos esperaban ansiosos a la llegada de los carruajes para ir a Hogsmeade. Hermione no pudo evitar mirar a Draco Malfoy que en aquel entonces parecía el típico ejemplo de un adolescente muggle. Llevaba su pelo al estilo rebelde, cayéndole sobre la frente, una remera blanca con rayas finas color azul y encima una campera de cuero negra que no parecía abrigar del frío que hacía en ese entonces, un jean claro y unos tenis azules haciendo juego. Mantenía una charla, no muy lejos de ellos, con Theodore Nott que parecía muy graciosa. Por un momento, inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y Hermione se giró hacia Ginny sonrojada. No pudo estar muy segura de si la había visto o no pero si lo había hecho, le había dado a Malfoy la peor de las excusas para molestarla.

Los carruajes llegaron pero Merlín seguía sin quererla y en un dos por tres, Harry y Ginny se habían subido al primero que se llenó, obligándola a subirse en el segundo que incluía a Malfoy. El rubio tomó asiento junto a ella sin ningún disimulo de su intención. Hermione desvió su vista para evitar verlo y se concentró en el thestral que tiraba el carruaje.

- ¿Qué es lo que mirabas tan atenta hace un rato?- le susurró en el oído.

A pesar de esperárselo, se sobresaltó por el tono de interés que percibió en la pregunta. Tragó grueso antes de contestar.

- Nada interesante- dijo quitándole importancia-, ni nada que te incumba- remató mirándolo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que no pudo mantener mucho tiempo.

- Oh, yo creo que si me incumbe ya que te tomaste las molestias de fijarte en mí y creo que ahora me toca a mí- dijo mirándola de arriba-abajo.

Hermione llevaba su pelo suelto que por fin había dejado de ser una maraña y se habían definido sus rulos como ella quería. Tenía puesta una campera abrigada sobre una remera sin mangas corte princesa, es decir, ajustada en la parte del busto y luego suelta, un jean oscuro al cuerpo y zapatillas. Su cuerpo no era una escultura para admirar pero Draco descubrió que tenía más curvas de las que esperaba.

- Deja de mirarme así, Malfoy que no soy como las estúpidas con las que te acuestas- refunfuñó ante la inspección del joven-. Además, ¿qué diablos te ocurre conmigo?

- Oye, solo trato de no hacer de este viaje algo aburrido- contestó guiñándole un ojo. Hermione rodó los ojos-. Por otro lado, yo creo que podríamos hacer una tregua, ¿no crees?

La castaña lo miró extrañada sin poder concebir la palabra tregua dicho de la boca de Draco Malfoy hacia ella. Entendía que la guerra había cambiado a muchos, pero el hecho de que ellos eran enemigos naturales no podría cambiar nunca o por lo menos no hasta ahora.

- Yo creía que los Gryffindors eran los primeros en aceptar el entendimiento entre Casas- dijo sabiendo que si atacaba por ese punto podría convencerla- ¿No crees que sería una buena oportunidad?

Hermione sabía que Malfoy había dicho tal cosa para convencerla pero aún así no pudo resistir la oferta de pasar sus vacaciones sin peleas, lo cual le preocupaba desde un principio.

- De acuerdo, pero espero que no estés planeando algo raro- aceptó la joven-. A la primera se acaba el trato y terminarás petrificado de por vida, ¿oíste?

El rubio solo rió y se bajó del carruaje, lo que desorientó a ella ya que nunca creyó que el viaje fuera tan corto.

A pocos metros del tren, un hombre joven de piel oscura y ojos negros se hallaba junto a una mujer que parecía de su misma edad, de pelo corto rubio y ojos marrones.

- Buenos días, chicos. Mi nombre es Jacob y ella es Crista- presentó el hombre con una sonrisa- y seremos sus guías y tutores durante este viaje.

- ¿Pueden decirnos a donde vamos?- preguntó Darian, de sexto año de Hufflepuff.

- Cierto- dijo Crista como si lo hubiese olvidad-. Iremos a una isla que pertenece al Mundo Mágico, ubicada en el norte de las Bahamas. No es muy conocida, pero sí muy hermosa.

- Tomaremos el tren hasta King Cross y allí nos uniremos a los alumnos de Salem para llegar a la isla en traslador- explicó por último Jacob.

- Ahora, vámonos. Suban- los apresuró Crista mirando el reloj en su muñeca.

Las horas pasaron rápido durante el viaje, entre risas los diez jóvenes bajaron detrás de sus guías hasta donde se hallaba un grupo igual de grande. Cinco eran chicas y cinco, chicos. Jacob y Crista saludaron a los dos guías y se voltearon a verlos.

- De acuerdo, ya habrá tiempo para las presentaciones pero ahora debemos tomar un traslador- anunció Jacob.

Crista les señaló una parte más oscura de la estación donde se hallaba un perchero en un rincón. Hermione se preguntó por qué algo tan grande era un traslador pero supuso que al ser doce personas necesitaban algo para que todos pudieran agarrarse. A unos metros de ese se hallaba otro igual donde se encaminaron los alumnos de Salem.

- A la cuenta de tres, todos tómense de alguna parte y nos apareceremos en la isla- explicó Crista.

- ¡Uno, dos!- contó Jacob mirando el reloj- ¡TRES!

Todo alrededor dio vueltas por unos segundos, lo que a Hermione le pareció una eternidad. Odiaba los trasladores, era como meterse en una calesita descontrolada o subirse a las sillas voladoras de los parques de diversiones muggles.

-¡Suéltense!- gritó Crista.

Los jóvenes obedecieron. Pero Hermione no estaba acostumbrada por lo que no logró mantener el equilibrio. Por mala suerte, el lugar donde cayó fue en la orilla del mar.

-¡Auch!- se quejó al caer- Odio esto.

- Parece que este es mi turno de reírme- dijo una voz frente a ella.

La castaña temió levantar la vista, sin embargo lo hizo, encontrándose con la cara triunfal de Draco Malfoy. El joven le tendió la mano que aceptó a regañadientes, pero el contacto la hizo sobresaltarse a causa de la frialdad de la piel de él. Lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos que siempre le transmitieron una tristeza y dureza única que solo pudo ver muy pocas veces en Harry.

- Hermy, ¿estás bien?- preguntó alguien que se acercaba, lo cual trajo a la joven otra vez a la realidad.

Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con una hermosa playa paradisíaca de arenas blancas alumbradas por un Sol radiante que hacía brillar el piso y las aguas eran de color azul oscuro y traslúcido.

Hermione se dio cuenta que aún sostenía la mano del rubio y la soltó justo cuando Ginny llegaba a su lado.

- Sí, estoy bien. Me caí al agua y Malfoy me estaba ayudando a levantarme- aclaró con sonrojo.

La pelirroja miró al rubio con una ceja alzada y expresión interrogante a lo que él contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Tendrías que haber visto a Harry- dijo la muchacha mirando a Hermione-, chocó contra una palmera y un coco le cayó en la cabeza.

Ambas rieron y Draco tuvo que aguantar mostrar una sonrisa.

- ¡Oigan, dejen de reírse de mí!- gritó Harry tocándose la cabeza.

-¡Chicos, síganme y les mostraré el lugar donde se hospedaran!- dijo Jacob.


	3. Chapter 3

Bien, aquí les va otro capítulo. Espero que les guste. Gracias por los comentarios, sigan haciéndolo :D

Capítulo 3: Pasados oscuros.

Se adentraron por un camino hacia lo que parecía un complejo de cabañas, todas dispuestas formando un círculo alrededor de una gran plazoleta con mesas y juegos. Los guías entraron en la casa central de administración, luego de unos minutos salieron y les distribuyeron las cabañas.

- Vengan aquí- dijo uno de los guías para reunirlos a todos-. Ahora les distribuiremos las cabañas, que compartirán de a cuatro. Obviamente, nosotros asignaremos los grupos- aclaró con una sonrisa y un ligero abucheo se escuchó de parte de los alumnos-. Tranquilos chicos, lo que menos harán es pasar tiempo allí, a menos que ustedes quieran- dijo guiñando un ojo, recibiendo risas de parte de los jóvenes y una reprimenda de parte de Crista-. Bueno, volvamos al tema: las cabañas. En la número uno estarán: Harry Potter, Leslie Hendoff, Ginevra Weasley y Sharon Spelt- Hermione miró a Ginny, la cual estaba feliz de poder estar en el mismo lugar que su novio-. En la segunda cabaña: Susan Abbey, Bryan Haden, Jenny Canjol y Dylan McFell. Cabaña tres: Theodore Nott, Sophie Summer, Marco Bradley y Alison Chase. Cabaña cuatro: Hermione Granger, Elizabeth Greengrow, Drake Grismond y Draco Malfoy- la castaña miró al rubio con la boca abierta. Él hizo lo mismo y le guiñó un ojo-. La última cabaña es: Luna Lovegood, Darian Alexander, Loren Thomas y Owen Dickson.

Cada grupo se reunió con uno de los guías y otro fue acompañado por el gerente del lugar. El grupo de Hermione fue acompañado por Jacob y, en cuanto pudo, la joven se acercó y le habló. No soportaría tener que dormir en el mismo lugar que el hurón. Una cosa era una tregua pero esto ya la había superado.

- Jacob, necesito que me cambies de cabaña- le dijo, ganándose una mirada de confusión por parte del hombre-. Te lo suplico.

- Hermione, ¿cierto?- ella asintió- ¿Y a qué se debe el cambio?- preguntó con una sonrisa, siempre manteniendo la marcha hacia la cabaña.

- A que no puedo convivir con él- dijo señalando a Malfoy.

- Oye, Draco- lo llamó para sorpresa de la joven-. Ven aquí.

El rubio caminó hacia ellos sin apresurar su andar.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó con irritación.

- ¿A ti te molesta compartir cabaña con ella?- dijo Jacob ignorando su tono.

- No- contestó haciéndose el confundido por la pregunta.

- Entonces, Hermione, no aceptaré un cambio.

La chica miró al hombre con el ceño fruncido y escuchó la risa de Draco junto a ella.

- No te asustes, Granger, que no muerdo- le susurró.

Al llegar al lugar pudieron apreciar la hermosa cabaña que desde fuera parecía un poco pequeña, pero al entrar se dieron cuenta que había sido modificada con magia. Constaba de una gran sala con una barra de bebidas y taburetes en una esquina; en el centro una mesa para seis personas; en la parte de atrás un juego de sillones con una mesa baja en el medio; al fondo, un par de puertas corredizas de vidrio que llevaban a un pequeño patio cercado con una mesa de hierro y cuatro sillas del mismo material; a los lados dos puertas que Hermione supuso iban a los cuartos.

- Instálense y nos veremos en tres horas en la plaza de enfrente- ordenó Jacob.

Hermione miró todo como embobada, la decoración era impecable y alegre. Se dirigió al cuarto de la izquierda y al abrir la puerta se encontró con dos camas de plaza y media en el extremo opuesto de la habitación, con sábanas de colores pastel; dos puertas a cada lado que al abrirlos se veía un pasillo en forma de vestidor con cajones en las paredes, caños flotantes para colgar la ropa de las perchas y un espejo en el fondo; había un gran ventanal en el lado izquierdo y en el derecho, al fondo una puerta que conducía al baño.

- Hola, mi nombre es Elizabeth- dijo una joven apareciendo junto a ella.

Elizabeth era un poco más baja que ella, de pelo negro oscuro corto por los hombros, piel blanca como la porcelana y ojos negros muy alegres y saltones. En cierta forma le hacía acordar a Luna.

- Hermione- dijo estrechándole la mano que le ofrecía.

- ¿Qué cama quieres?- preguntó entrando sus maletas.

Y así siguieron durante un rato, conociéndose mientras desempacaban. Elizabeth le contó sobre la Escuela de Salem que parecía ser que se dividía en años únicamente y no estaba tan concurrida como Hogwarts. Parecía muy interesada sobre cómo era Londres y toda Inglaterra, pero algo le llamó aún más la atención y era el saber que Hermione era amiga de Harry, el joven que había vencido a Lord Voldemort. La castaña le explicó sin muchos detalles que en los años pasados fueron ellos y Ron quienes habían combatido siete veces a Tom Riddle.

- ¡Wow! No puedo creerlo- comentó Elizabeth muy emocionada-. Ahora entiendo por qué tu nombre se me hacía conocido, he escuchado de ti en los diarios mágicos- Hermione no se sorprendió, los diarios habían explotado su imagen y la de sus dos compañeros de aventura.

Ambas chicas se cambiaron a causa del cambio de temperatura. Hermione se puso una maya de dos piezas color negra y encima un pantalón corto de jean con una musculosa blanca muy básica, su pelo amarrado en una coleta. Elizabeth también optó por ponerse una maya color roja de dos piezas con una pollera de algodón negra y una remera manga corta azul. Se calzaron las sandalias y salieron a encontrarse con quien estuviera por allí, ya que aún faltaba una hora para ver a los guías.

En cuanto abrieron la puerta de la habitación, Malfoy y Drake Grismond las saludaron desde la barra de tragos. Drake era tan alto como el rubio, su pelo era colorado y sus ojos verdes azulados. Estaba sentado en un taburete y Draco preparaba algo para tomar detrás de la barra.

- ¿Quieren tomar algo?- les preguntó.

- ¿Qué es?- dijo Elizabeth acercándose.

- Nada que tenga alcohol, no te entusiasme- contestó Drake.

- A partir de las veintidós horas las bebidas alcohólicas aparecerán en la habitación para quienes sean mayores de edad- dijo Draco leyendo un cartel con burla-. Menos mal que soy mayor.

- ¡Pero yo no!- dijo desilusionada haciendo reír a todos.

Hermione tomó asiento junto a ellos llevando una charla entretenida.

- Tu nombre se me hace conocido- dijo Drake a Hermione.

- ¿No te dije?- habló Elizabeth- Ella es la amiga de Harry Potter, los que vencieron al Lord Oscuro.

La castaña miró instintivamente a Malfoy que parecía muy concentrado en preparar más para tomar.

- Oye Draco, tú peleaste junto a ellos, ¿cierto?- preguntó Elizabeth sin ver la incomodidad del joven- ¿Voldemort daba tanto miedo como dicen?

El joven desvió su mirada por unos segundos a Hermione y ella pudo notar cómo su rostro se había oscurecido tanto como sus ojos.

- ¿Miedo?- dijo ella interrumpiendo lo que podría haber dicho el rubio- Creo que más que nada era repulsivo, con su cara de serpiente y esa voz siseante que usaba- comentó con cara de asco.

Elizabeth y Drake rieron junto a la joven. Draco la miró sorprendido, pero aún así no pudo reír. Él había sido uno de los que estaban junto al mago tenebroso y había accedido a hacer cosas terribles, no tenía justificación. No había peleado junto a Granger, el cara rajada y la comadreja, sino contra ellos. Ahora estaba intentando llevar una vida adelante, llena de resentimientos hacia él y pocos perdones. Creyó que Granger había intentado parar la conversación sobre un tema que a nadie le gustaba recordar.

- Oigan, ya es hora de irnos- dijo Drake.

Todos salieron a reunirse con el grupo y una vez que el grupo se completó, Crista habló.

- Ya veo que muchos hicieron sus presentaciones- dijo con una sonrisa-. El objetivo de este viaje es hacer nuevos amigos, pero también conocerse a sí mismos y tomar riesgos. Hacer lo que nunca pensaron que podían hacer- todos escuchaban atentos y emocionados ante la propuesta-. Ahora son libres de hacer lo que quieran.

- Esta noche, habrá un baile en el salón principal para los huéspedes- dijo la otra guía de la cual Hermione no sabía el nombre-. Es un baile informal, pónganse lo que más les guste. Comienza a las once. ¿Alguna pregunta?

- ¿Dónde es el salón principal?- preguntó Ginny.

- Aquí- dijo Jacob señalando hacia arriba. Todos miraron confundidos al cielo- Esta noche aparecerá una plataforma encima de la plaza, como todas las noches.

Un murmullo general se escuchó entre los que no podían creerlo y a los que les parecía ridículo.

- Otra cosa, para los interesados. El alcohol solo será aprobado para los mayores de diecisiete años- comentó el mismo guía que les había asignado las cabañas.

Hermione comenzaba a pensar que ese tipo quería que todos se enfiestaran. Rodó los ojos mientras los mayores vitoreaban y los menores refunfuñaban.

- Ahora váyanse a donde quieran. Aquí tienen mapas del complejo- dijo Jacob repartiendo junto a Crista y los otros dos guías.


	4. Chapter 4

Lo logré! Después de todos los obstáculos, logré terminar el capítulo 4.

Gracias por los reviews, por favor, díganme lo que les gusta y lo que no, porque quiero mejorar siempre. Espero que esto les guste.

Capítulo 4: ¿Qué quieres lograr?

Hermione, Ginny, Elizabeth y Sharon se encontraban en la cabaña de la primera buscando qué ponerse para esa noche. Como la mayoría de las mujeres, se preparaban unas tres horas antes.

- ¡Ay!- dijo Ginny a la vez que tiraba el cuarto conjunto de ropa en la cama- No me gusta nada.

- Gin, tienes un montón de ropa, ¿no puedes ponerte cualquier cosa y ya?- preguntó Hermione y Elizabeth hizo un gesto de asentimiento dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con la castaña.

Pero al momento se arrepintió ya que las otras dos las miraron como ofendidas y se pusieron a dar las mil y un razones por las que no harían eso.

Hechizos y pociones para cambiarse el estilo o el look de peinado no paraban de ser lanzados por las cuatro chicas, no podían decidirse. Sin embargo, a la hora de entrar ya estaban listas. Hermione tenía un pantalón negro de raso muy ajustado y una remera color celeste con dos tiras que se amarraban al cuello, dejando la mitad de su espalda descubierta; Ginny y Sharon eligieron ponerse un vestido muy corto, la primera de color azul y la segunda, color rosa; y Elizabeth optó por una pollera roja por arriba de las rodillas y una remera de tiras color blanca.

La plataforma tenía a sus lados cuatro cuadrados parecidos a un ascensor de cristal. Cuando uno se subía a ellos, se elevaban mágicamente, llevándote a una de las cuatro entradas. El lugar, en opinión de las chicas, era hermoso y muy grande, constaba de varias mesas esparcidas alrededor de la pista de baile, cuatro barras de bebidas ubicadas entre cada entrada y una gran escalera que llevaba a los baños y a los reservados. Lo más sorprendente de todo era que no tenía techo, lo que le daba un increíble aspecto, pudiendo observarse el cielo estrellado junto a una Luna llena. El salón estaba lleno de gente y las chicas iban abriéndose paso hasta una de las mesas.

- ¿Qué quieren tomar?- les preguntó un mozo bastante atractivo. Sharon y Ginny le sonrieron y le guiñaron un ojo coquetamente.

- ¿Tienen bebidas muggles aquí?- dijo Hermione interviniendo. El joven la miró y sonriendo le asintió con la cabeza-. Entonces queremos cuatro cervezas muggles para empezar.

- Ya se las traigo.

- ¡¿Lo viste?- le dijo Ginny a Sharon la cual asintió enérgicamente sin despegar la vista del hombre que iba hacia la barra de enfrente.

- Ey, Gin. ¿Y Harry?- preguntó Hermione con una ceja levantada a causa de la actitud de su amiga.

- Hermy, no estoy haciendo nada. Solo miro, no voy a tocar- contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

La castaña miró a Elizabeth la cual se encogió de hombros y le hizo un gesto de que la deje en paz.

- Miren quienes se acercan- observó a lo lejos Elizabeth.

Las chicas vieron a Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy y Drake Grismond acercarse a las mesas. Nott llevaba un pantalón blanco con una camisa color azul combinando con sus ojos. Malfoy tenía un pantalón negro con una remera verde oscuro que en el centro llevaba una serpiente color plateada. Por último, Drake tenía un pantalón beige con una musculosa marrón oscuro que mostraba sus brazos bien formados a causa de lo que, él decía, era practicar Quidditch.

- Ay, no- renegó Hermione suspirando.

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron Sharon y Elizabeth mirándola. Ginny, que había entendido su expresión de desprecio hacia las serpientes, negó con la cabeza disimuladamente.

Hermione le había contado a ella y a Harry cuando estaban de viaje en el tren, sobre la tregua que Malfoy le había propuesto. A pesar de que al principio las conclusiones sobre ellos eran malas, terminaron coincidiendo en que el joven rubio estaba tratando de saldar su deuda con ellos. Harry y Hermione, junto con Ron (aunque primero lo tuvieron que convencer y fue algo bastante duro), lo defendieron cuando él estuvo en el juicio frente al Wizengamot alegando que Malfoy fue obligado a realizar todos los actos de los que se lo culpaba, desde la muerte de Albus Dumbledore que en un principio fue destinada para Draco, hasta las torturas que había hecho. Todo producido en un intento de salvar a sus padres de una muerte a manos de Lord Voldemort. Sin embargo, el Ministerio decidió liberarlo con la condición de que vuelva a Hogwarts bajo el cuidado de Minerva McGonagall y vigilando sus movimientos durante dos años, prohibiéndole cualquier tipo de actividad que fuera contra un hijo de muggles.

- Es que se tardan mucho con las cervezas- mintió la castaña tratando de arreglarla.

- No te quejes tan pronto que ahí están llegando- comentó Sharon, pero Elizabeth no se creyó aquello y la miró con cara como diciendo "ya vamos a hablar".

Ahora Merlín si estaba de su parte y contribuyó a que el grupo de los chicos fuera a sentarse lejos de ellas. La castaña no tenía nada en contra del joven pero temía que todo ellos fuera por alguna broma para ponerla en ridículo, no sería la primera vez.

Trago va, trago viene. Entre cervezas, tequila, vodka, whisky de fuego y demás alcoholes sin importar si eran de proveniencia mágica o no, las chicas bailaban descontroladas junto a la mayor parte de los invitados. Ginny danzaba alrededor de Harry que peor bailarín no podía ser; Sharon estaba subida a una de las tarimas rodeada de hombres; Hermione y Sharon bailaban entre ellas en medio de una ronde de chicos que las vitoreaban ante el baile seductor.

Draco estaba hablando con una chica de Salem de la cual no sabía ni el nombre pero sí sabía que no respondería a sus súplicas para irse de allí juntos. En ese momento, su mirada se desvió hacia Granger que bailaba para su deleite y se notaba que se había pasado con el alcohol ya que por momentos era algo torpe y reía tontamente junto a la chica con la que compartían cabaña. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento y, a pesar de que Draco quiso hacerse el desentendido, la castaña ya se hallaba de camino hacia él con torpes pasos.

- ¡Tú!- le dijo cuando estuvo a su lado- ¿Qué crees que quieres lograr con eso de una tregua?- su modulación era vaga a causa de los efectos del alcohol.

Draco la miró con una de sus características sonrisas de lado. Sintió que la chica de Salem con la que había estado "hablando" (más que nada escuchaba de vez en cuando y respondía quedamente para no ser tan frío) le agarraba el brazo, pero él se deshizo rápidamente de ella. Quería divertirse un poco con Granger, lo que estuvo esperando toda la noche.

- Oh, perdona. Tienes compañía- dijo falsamente la castaña.

- No te preocupes, ya se va- aclaró Draco y la chica de Salem lo miró con el ceño fruncido para luego pararse y marcharse de allí- ¿Lo ves?

- Yo creo que más bien no quería irse.

- No me interesa.

- ¿Entonces?

- Entonces, ¿qué?- preguntó el joven.

- No te hagas el troll, ¿qué quieres lograr con esa tregua?- repitió la castaña sentándose frente a él para no caerse.

- Ya te lo dije, que el viaje no sea tan aburrido- le sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Crees que lograrás que olvide siete malditos años, en los que tú y tu clan de idiotas me insultaban y atacaban, en un solo día?- la joven reflejaba tristeza en sus facciones.

El rostro de Draco se ensombreció ante tal declaración. Sabía que Granger tenía razón pero él estaba intentando pagar sus deudas y eliminar sus pecados y errores que por culpa de su padre había cometido. Parecía que no había lugar para que fuera aceptado otra vez, aunque sea por pocas personas. El apellido Malfoy y sus fantasmas lo perseguirían a donde fuera.

- Las personas cambiar, Granger. ¿Por qué crees que te ofrecí tregua a ti y no a alguno de tus amigos?- dijo con sinceridad. Se arrepentiría de esta confesión pero rogaba que la chica al otro día no recordara nada- Creí que tú más que nadie lo entendería.

Draco se incorporó y sin siquiera mirarla se acercó a una barra a pedir un trago. Todo aquello lo estaba sofocando y devolviéndolo al pasado. Hermione se encaminó hacia él como pudo y mirándolo a los ojos dijo:

- Si realmente quieres ganarte el perdón, tendrás que demostrarlo.

El rubio vio como la joven se daba media vuelta para irse, pero aún tenía algo para preguntarle y esa era su oportunidad. La agarró del brazo, acercándola a él.

- ¿Por qué no dijiste que yo fui un mortífago frente a los otros dos?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos como ella había hecho antes.

- Porque yo también creo en que la gente cambia y esta puede ser tu oportunidad- contestó ella antes de irse con las chicas otra vez a bailar.


End file.
